


ANNOUNCEMENTS

by yougotnojams73



Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Announcements, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, To Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougotnojams73/pseuds/yougotnojams73
Summary: Announcements, requesting, future works, etc. will be posted here!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chou Tzuyu/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Hirai Momo/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kim Dahyun/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Myoui Mina/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader, Son Chaeyoung/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Yoo Jeongyeon/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	1. REQUEST HERE!

This chapter will be posted where you guys can comment your requests! Either reactions or even story plots, I'll try to write it the best I can!


	2. SOON TO BE WRITTEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my current list of BTS reactions that I'll be writing. Stay tuned for them! Requests are still open!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also mostly of these reactions are M/M

BTS REACTIONS

✓ Written  
~ Currently writing  
• not yet started

~ Cockwarming (Maknae Line)  
~ Revealing your relationship on AUA  
• You're a hybrid and he helps you with your heat/rut  
• Creampies  
• Overstimulation  
• He's in little space  
• You're in a K-drama together  
• Meeting him on your coronation  
• Teasing you / him  
• Members walk in on you two fighting  
• Members walk in on you two having sex  
• Poly relationship  
• You got into an accident ending up with you going blind/ deaf  
• You're supernatural  
• The boys find his sex toys  
• Spanking him  
• 69  
• You're in wolf form and he wants to cuddle  
• He pranks you and you get angry at them  
• You're a CEO  
• You're his first time  
• You're a YouTuber  
• The other members don't like you  
• He / You gets jealous  
• Joining him on his V-live  
• He fanboys over your performance  
• The fans sees your / his hickies  
• Scenting him  
• He catches his members catching you out  
• Seducing you while he's performing  
• He faints on stage  
• Surprising him on tour  
• Being domestic  
• Soulmate AU  
• Late night talks  
• He's your best friend but your boyfriend hates him  
• Trying to fix a divorce  
• You have a kid but aren't together  
• He likes you but another member of Exo also likes you  
• A member walks in on you changing  
• You're also famous  
• You have a big dick  
• Asking another member for a condom  
• Fans find out about your relationship  
• Dirty talk  
• Making him wear a sex toy in public  
• Thigh Riding  
• Double Penetration  
• The members discovered your sex tape  
• He catches another member touching themselves to the thought of you  
• Proposing to him  
• Taking part in Run!BTS  
• The boys tries to break the two of you up  
• He's sad and only wants you  
• His members try to get you back together  
• His members try to seduce/ flirt with you  
• You're a hybrid  
• Blowjobs  
• He's very sensitive  
• He meets your family  
•Making her squirt (Fem)  
• Breaking up because of management  
• The fans ship you with another member  
• The fans hate you  
• Reading fanfiction  
• You're his teacher  
• You're the bad boy of the school  
• You're a camboy  
• Your child from your previous relationship calls him dad  
• Your child from your previous relationship doesn't like him  
• Your rival wants you  
• Seducing you in your own club  
• Taking your stress out on him  
• The day of your marriage  
• Honeymoon  
• Kitten / Puppy Play


	3. NSFW DRABBLE GAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to NSFW Drabble Game where you can request a prompt along with your favored member. You can also add some scenes for your request. And I mostly do M/M, mostly with dominant reader and sub!BTS too. But if I'm in a mood to just write anything, I'll write F/M too or whatever your request is. Also put in if you want soft/ rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are still open!

• "Don't make me take you home and punish you."  
• "I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly."  
• "Don't give me that look."  
• "Try to stay quiet, understand?"  
• "We're in public, you know?"  
• "I didn't know you're so sensitive."  
• "Mine."  
• "We can't do that here."  
• "If you can't sleep, then how about we have sex?"  
• "If you guys interrupt us one more time, so God help me."  
• "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."  
• "You make a sound then it's game over."  
• "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."  
• "Wow... I didn't realize you were that flexible."  
• "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you even met that asshole."  
• "He may seem like lollipops and rainbows but in my bedroom he's handcuffs and buttplugs.  
• "Yep, that's me. I love to fuck and get my hole filled with cum."  
• "We've been at it like rabbits, how the fuck are you still horny?"  
• "Now, all I can think about is you licking my cock like it's ice cream."  
• "What are you doing in my bed with a buttplug and lube in your hand?"  
• "Please, make me into your brainless little fucktoy."  
• "Tell me I'm pretty."  
• "On your knees, slut."  
• "I had no idea you could be so dirty."  
• "I don't care who sees us."  
• "I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow."  
• "What a pretty little whore for me."  
• "Please let me cum."  
• "It'd be better if they watched me fuck your little hole."  
• "I think I deserve to be punished, daddy."  
• "Then let's give them something to talk about."  
• "Make me your personal fucktoy."  
• Please, cum all over my face."


	4. PACIFY HER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings : Park Jimin x Jeon Jungkook x Male!Reader
> 
> Word Count : ??
> 
> Synopsis : Someone told them to stay away from things that aren't theirs but it's not wrong if he wanted them so bad. (Cheating AU)
> 
> Genre : angst, smut
> 
> Warnings : cheating, rimming, blowjobs, spanking, degradation, dirty talk, rough sex, overstimulation, anal sex, unprotected sex, marking, face fucking, creampie, hair pulling, threesomes, sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the 'BTS Angst AU Series'
> 
> Coming soon!

"Do you really have to go?" Jimin pouts from his seat with Jungkook beside him, whose doe eyes were wide open as if he was silently begging at you to stay the night and cuddle with them. 

Ever since you started dating Momo, you've never stayed the night at the Bangtan's dorm anymore, claiming that Momo always gets jealous if you don't spend enough time with her which makes the boys upset. The boys understand your situation and the reason why you don't hang out with them that much anymore but Jimin and Jungkook don't seem or want to understand your situation. They've always been clingy on you and the fact that you have a girlfriend now makes them furious and sad. The two members have always liked you ever since Yoongi first introduced you to them and now they're too late to confess their feelings. 

But that doesn't mean that your girlfriend can stop them from seducing you.


	5. Short Hiatus

Hello! 

It's been a while since I last posted. I'm sorry about that :<

I'm been having trouble with writing lately, especially since I have so many pending fics to be finished. I'm sorry if I won't update for a while. 

Requests will also be closed until I finish some of my pending fics. I hope you guys will understand.

Thank you and lots of love💖


	6. Vote for what I should write next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm close to finishing a Jungkook x male!reader smut fic and wanted to start writing a new fic as soon as I post it! I don't know what fic should I write considering I love all plots but sadly I can't write all of them at once :<
> 
> So I'm letting you guys decide what fic should I write next! Whichever has the most votes will be next one to be written! Voting will start now and end on June 7! 
> 
> Just comment down below what you prefer for me to write and for you to read next!

* Kim Seokjin

• Till Death Do Us Apart (Corpse Bride)  
\- Coming soon  
\- M/M, angst, fluff, AU one shot  
~ Seokjin is contemplating on whether to run away or continue on with his arranged marriage. Deciding to practice his vows on a statue without knowing that a ghost is currently possessing the stone. His life is now turned upside down now that he's engaged with a corpse.

*Min Yoongi

• Obsession  
\- Coming soon  
\- M/M, angst, smut, one shot  
~ He's always been tricked, bullied and beaten up by foolish bullies in school until you saved him which made him form an unhealthy obsession over you.

*Park Jimin  
• Guys like you  
\- Coming soon  
\- M/M, fluff, angst, one shot  
~ Your midnight walk has gone into a different turn when you saved an attractive man being chased by people with flashing cameras on their hands.

*Jung Hoseok

• Bad Things  
\- Coming soon  
\- M/M, smut, fluff, one shot  
~ With all the secrecy going on with Hoseok, the boys started to get concerned with all the bruises littered on Hoseok's neck and chest whenever he comes home early in the morning. But one night, in the middle of the party, they saw Hoseok running upstairs with someone. Deciding to follow him, they were shocked at what they witnessed. Him on his hands and knees with the campus' bad boy pounding into him from behind. 

*Kim Namjoon

•It Gets Weirder (Inspired by Stranger Things)  
\- Coming soon  
\- M/M, angst, fluff, AU one shot  
~ The town was slowly getting weird. It started when Jungkook disappeared into the woods on the home then people started missing causing the town to panic. After a few weeks, Jungkook was found near the cliff almost on the brink of death. And when they thought everything was back to normal, the party stumbled upon a shaved headed man in the woods. What they didn't know was upon meeting him, the town started getting more stranger than before.

*Kim Taehyung

• Doll Face  
\- Coming soon  
\- M/M, smut, angst, fluff, college AU one shot  
~ Taehyung doesn't have that much experience with sex. Until one day, you stumbled upon him struggling to fuck himself with a dildo and decided to help him out. 

*Jeon Jungkook

• Play Date  
\- Coming soon  
\- M/M, smut, fluff, angst, college AU one shot  
~ You decided to throw a party since it's your first day in the university. With people talking and gossiping about the tops and bottoms in their class, one guy in particular was proud to admit that he's a power bottom and that guy being Jeon Jungkook. With you being new to campus, your roommates decided to set you up with Jungkook to widen your sexual fantasies. But what happens when Jungkook has taken a liking to you and wants to be with you?


	7. New fic!

Posting a new fic in a few minutes! Can't wait to post it for you guys to read!


	8. Send me some stuff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

I'm currently writing an ot7 x male reader fic, it's about spending 69 days filled with sex. I've been sitting in front of my laptop for an hour thinking about 69 different kinks that I could write for the fic but alas my mind went into spiral😅

Now I'm asking you guys for a favor (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃ can you guys comment down below different kinks that you want me to write for the fic(๑•﹏•)

I'll be looking forward to them! 

Love you guysss( ˘ ³˘)♥


	9. Send me some reaction ideas for the new group I'm writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open

Alright, I've been stanning Stray Kids for a while now and my heart is so full with them right now🤧❤️

I'm planning to write about them too but i don't have much new ideas recently🙁

Send me some reaction ideas or fic ideas for them!


	10. writing new fics!

Sorry if I've been away for a while🙁

I've been planning and writing drafts for some fics that I might post soon. But there's so many of them, that it's making my brain melt😤

I'm currently writing a fic based on Joey Graceffa's YouTube red series called 'Escape the Night'. Has anyone seen that show yet? I've been binge watching it lately and decided to write something inspired by that show. 

Also been obsessed playing with this game called 'Choices' and there's so many good story lines there that I decided to draw inspiration from that too. 

So currently I have three pending drafts that'll need my attention for now so I won't be posting for a while so I can get it done and share it with you guys😊 

That's all for today! I hope you guys will be hyped about my next works! Thanks for reading my crappy fics btw🤧 

Hoping for good days for you guys! Stay safe and happy! Love you guys!❤️

M❤️


	11. short hiatus

hello everyone :<

I'm just posting an announcement that I'll be taking a short hiatus for a while since my schedule rn is really fucked up. Since school strated here, I haven't gotten the time to write or update my wips yet. I'm literally drowning in school works and just the thought of me having to spend another hour hunched over my computer just to drain my brain even more is enough to make me have a mental breakdown. 

I'm sorry for the sudden news but I just have to announced it because I didn't want to just disappear without a single note to you guys. So until then, updates will probably resume next month tho I'm not promising it. 

I hope you guys understand :< because I'm literally so drained physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. I can't even function properly anymore and I'm always having a mental breakdown whenever I take a look at my piling school works. I'm so sorry again and I hope my recovery will be quick so that I can continue sharing my works to you guys again❤️ 

Until then, stay safe and healthy guys. Wishing you guys the best of luck❤️


	12. small update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in hiatus!

just a quick update! I've been doing good these days and is slowly getting the hang of my schedule again with writing and school works. 

My mental health is still not that great but I can somehow finally breath again with my loose schedule. I'll probably try and update next month! Probably gonna try and participate in the "no nut November" tag but no promises! 

I'm also gonna start writing for the mobile game "Choices" or maybe "Mobile legends"? I'll try associating myself more with the characters before I try to write about them. Do you guys play Choices and Mobile Legends? Let me know who's your favorite characters from them! 

Stay safe everyone! Sending lots of love and hugs!


	13. back from hiatus!

Hello everyone! 

It's been a month since I've announced my hiatus from writing. I finally fixed my issues with my schedule and I'm happy to announce that I'm once again in a clear mental state to start writing again! I've been working on some Boku no Hero Academia fics right now. I'll be posting more updates about my upcoming writings! 

Stay safe everyone! I love you guys!❤


End file.
